


Treasured Time

by DancingAnya



Series: Treasure (YOI) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Prince Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are deeply in love. Soon they’ll be the kings of Grande and get to rule side-by-side. They want to celebrate by spending time together, but the duty of kingship and parenthood keeps getting in the way. Will they ever find time for themselves?OR…Some fluffy and funny moments from Yuuri and Victor’s first few months as kings. This is a one-shot for the fic “Treasure in the Tavern” and takes place between chapters 21 and 22. You don’t have to read TTT to understand this fic, but it’s highly recommended!





	Treasured Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a refresher for those of you who haven't read TTT in a while, or haven't read it at all, Yuuri and Victor have an adoptive son named Balan, and Victor as two fathers: Eden and Alcandor.

Yuuri was nervous. No, he was more than nervous. How could he keep calm when he was about to marry the love of his life and become the king of a kingdom all with one single kiss? It still seemed surreal to him. Victor, the love of his life and soon-to-be husband, was the crowned prince of Grande, and he had chosen Yuuri to stand by his side and rule. 

Yuuri’s palms sweated and he was tempted to rub them on his cloak, but he thought better of it. His outfit looked like it was worth more than his entire life. Victor was a “spare no expense” kind of wedding planner and had it tailored specifically to fit Yuuri. It was a simple white shirt and pants with a beautiful long-sleeved cape and jewelry that flowed as Yuuri walked. The cape had gorgeous swirling designs all around it and sparkled with stones that the designer had put on one-by-one. The necklace dawned around Yuuri’s neck was heavy with jewels and everything down to the belt that he wore seemed to have some sort of gleam to it. 

In short, Yuuri felt beautiful. 

Yuuri heard a knock on the door to his dressing room and called for them to come in. Phichit soon sauntered in the door with Balan hot on his heels. As it was supposed to be a very busy night for Victor and Yuuri, Phichit offered to take care of the young omega until the next morning. Victor and Yuuri said that a nanny could surely watch over him, but Phichit insisted that he get to spend time with his “nephew” Balan. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit cried when he saw his friend, “You look stunning!” 

Yuuri blushed, “Thank you, Phichit.” 

Balan looked at his father in awe. The small omega was dressed in his own new royal clothing, though it looked as if he had been pulling on his collar. Yuuri bent down to adjust it and smiled at his beautiful son. He thought about how amazing his life was, and how there were only good memories to go from here. 

“So, are you ready for your big day, your majesty?” 

Yuuri grimaced at the name, “Not if you keep calling me that. I’m not a king yet.” 

Phichit just rolled his eyes and kept rambling. He talked about the wedding plans, reassuring Yuuri that everything would be fine. Not that Yuuri was too worried as Victor had handled every tiny little detail he could possibly think of. 

Yuuri interrupted his train of thought, “How is Victor doing?” 

“Oh, he’s alright.” 

“Father threw up!” 

“Balan! He wasn’t supposed to know that!” 

“Victor threw up?” 

Phichit sighed, “He’s just nervous, that’s all. Who wouldn’t be if they were marrying someone like you?” 

Yuuri’s face grew serious, “What if he’s having second thoughts?”

“See! This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you! He’s not having second thoughts! In fact, he specifically said that he was worried he had waited too long to marry you.” 

“It’s only been a month since we got engaged-” 

“Exactly! He is so in love with you he can’t even think straight, Yuuri! Never doubt that, alright?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. Phichit was right. He had nothing to worry about. Still, he couldn’t help the nagging voice in the back of his head. 

A beta man popped his head in and told Yuuri that he would be leaving in five minutes. Anxiety started to raise in Yuuri’s chest. Five more minutes. That was all he had until Victor was his forever. Balan seemed to notice him panicking and grabbed his father’s hand. Looking down at the small boy, Yuuri smiled. 

“You look beautiful, father,” Balan said. 

Yuuri leaned down and gave Balan a kiss on the head before looking to the last accessory he still had yet to put on. The crown. It was a delicate thing yet still very intimidating for Yuuri. 

“Balan? Would you do the honors?” 

Balan nodded excitedly and grabbed the crown off the pillow on which it sat. He carefully moved over to his father, making sure not to drop it. Yuuri silently laughed at his antics. Crouching down to meet Balan, Yuuri lowered his head for him to place the crown on his head. Balan placed the beautiful crown upon Yuuri, and Yuuri instantly felt the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders. But, instead of being frightened, he looked upon this task with joy. He knew he wasn’t going to carry this burden alone. 

“Come along, Balan, we need to get to our seats. We’ll see you in there, Yuuri!” 

The duo left, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts. He didn’t have much time to think as the beta man from before told him it was time to leave. Yuuri gathered all his courage and followed him to the doors of the chapel. It was time. 

Music began to play from the sanctuary and the doors opened wide, revealing Yuuri to the audience’s waiting eyes. He walked as he had practiced, slowly but with confidence, to show them that he was fit to rule. He noticed some of the duke's daughters and sons glaring at him as if he had taken something from them. This fueled Yuuri’s confidence. He was the person to take Victor away from the rest of the world. And he would have him forever. 

Victor’s face at the front of the sanctuary was nearly agape. To the naked eye, he looked fine, but Yuuri knew Victor. He was staring at him with an awe that could only be described as true love. Yuuri knew he looked the same. Victor, dressed head to toe in white, looked as handsome as ever. His alpha clearly knew it too, as he stood proudly at the altar. Yuuri caught a glimpse of Alcandor and Eden sitting in the audience. Eden had tears freely flowing from his eyes while Alcandor looked on with a smile. Soon, they would be Yuuri’s parents. 

Once Yuuri got to the Altar, Victor grabbed his hands with his own. They stared at each other with pure love in their eyes, and nothing else in that moment mattered. Yuuri almost didn’t realize when Victor started talking, as he hadn’t been paying attention well enough to realize it was time for the vows. 

“Yuuri,” Victor started, “from the moment I first met you, I knew you were special. Even before I knew you were an omega, you stole my heart with your bravery, skill, and passion. I swear to spend each and every day trying my very best to make you as happy as any person could ever be because you make me the happiest person alive. I will stay with you through the good times and the bad and never ever consider leaving. You deserve the world, Yuuri, and I want to give you mine.” 

Yuuri had tears in his eyes by the time Victor finished. He knew he had to pull himself together, though, so he could give his own vow. When the priest indicated for Yuuri to begin, he spoke, careful not to let his voice grow wobbly. 

“Victor, you are the light of my life. You’ve been with me through countless struggles and I’m so excited to go through countless more with you. I promise to always stay by your side no matter what we face. Any problem that comes to us will be conquered, for our love will always prevail. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, mate, or partner than you. I promise to always love and cherish you, as you light up my world, and I want to light up yours.” 

“You may now exchange rings.” 

Yuuri and Victor had, despite their lavish ceremony, opted for simple golden bands for rings. They matched to signify their love for each other. They exchanged the rings, looking away from each other for only a few moments time before gazing into the other’s eyes again.

“Now,” the priest continued, “do you, Victor Nikiforov, take Katsuki Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

“And do you, Katsuki Yuuri, take Victor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” 

“Then, without further ado, I now proclaim you husbands. You may kiss.” 

Victor wasted no time in closing the gap between him and Yuuri, earning himself loud cheers from the guests. The kiss was just like every other the duo had shared, but it held more meaning. Now, they were the kings of Grande.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and other esteemed guests, I now present to you your kings: Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov!” 

Yuuri blushed at the name. He decided to take on Victor’s name as it was the royal tradition to keep “Nikiforov,” but he hadn’t thought much about how it would sound until now. He looked up at Victor with huge eyes, and Victor looked back all the same. The duo made their way down the aisle as their guests cheered for them. This was it. Yuuri and Victor had finally become one. 

The after-celebration was a huge ball thrown by Alcandor and Eden to celebrate their marriage and kingship. Yuuri found he didn’t have much time to actually talk to Victor as everyone wanted to talk to them. He danced with person after person and talked to almost every guest who attended. They all wanted to hear of how he and Victor slew the dragon Aladeoro and saved the kingdom side-by-side. Some of them, mostly alphas, seemed very intent on asking questions about Yuuri’s omega-ness. Yuuri could handle his own, but he was glad that Phichit would be watching over Balan that night. Even though they had made a lot of progress on the omega rights front, they still had a long way to go socially. 

When Yuuri finally got to dance with Victor, he was already tired of talking to other people. Victor laughed at his husband’s clear annoyance and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out of here soon enough. Then we can spend some time together.”

The darkness in his voice made Yuuri shiver with excitement and he smiled at his husband. Victor wasn’t wrong either, as they soon were allowed to retire to their room. Their room. The thought made Yuuri happy. Before the wedding, they had separate rooms (though everyone knew they didn’t stay separate.) Now they had a place all to themselves. 

The second the door closed behind them, Victor’s scent flooded Yuuri senses. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. 

“You look beautiful, Love,” Victor said in a low voice.

“Do I?” Yuuri spun around to face Victor, “The outfit is quite beautiful.”   
“Yes, it’s exquisite, but I think you’d look much more beautiful with it off.” 

Yuuri shrugged the cloak off his shoulders and let it fall onto the ground and Victor’s eyes widened. 

“I was right,” he commented smugly. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss grew into something deeper and more intense. Soon, Victor began to kiss Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri groaned at his touch and melted into every kiss. Victor made away with Yuuri’s heavy necklace and was soon undoing the strings on his shirt. Yuuri helped him get it over his head and onto the floor. Then, Yuuri slid off Victor’s cape and let it fall to the floor below before working on his buttons. With each button he undid, he kissed the open area that was revealed. Soon, both the alpha and omega were shirtless in front of each other. 

Yuuri, despite having been in this position many times before, became shy. He started to cover his chest when Victor grabbed his hands and placed them above his head. Victor looked at Yuuri’s bare chest and smiled. 

“Yuuri, you know I love every inch of you.” 

He proceeded to kiss down Yuuri’s chest with an open mouth, stopping to give each nipple a little lick. Yuuri jumped a little, but he moaned at the feeling.

Just as Victor was about to make quick work of Yuuri’s pants, their bedroom door slammed open. Balan ran in, clutching his new stuffed bear that he had gotten from Yuuri. 

“Fathers!” He cried. The young omega rushed to them and pulled them into a hug. 

“What’s wrong, Balan? Where’s Phichit?” 

“He’s asleep in our room. I… I had a bad dream. I just want to make sure you were all right.” 

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other and silently agreed on the same thing. 

 

“Balan, would you like to sleep in our bed tonight?” 

Balan’s nodded with eyes that could be only otherwise seen on Makkachin when he was begging for food. Their child climbed into Yuuri and Victor’s abnormally large bed and placed himself right in the middle. He was asleep in moments. 

“We’ll have to save that for another time,” Yuuri teased his husband. 

Victor, who was looking at Balan with joy, turned to Yuuri, “Yes. Another time.” 

 

_______________

 

“Think, form, and release!” Yuuri shouted to the group in a steady, loud voice. 

The omegas around him, in turn, thought of the spell they were about to perform, did the hand motions necessary, and cast the spell to the best of their ability. Some of them didn’t even achieve a spark. Others had fire roaring to life in their hands. One of them, a young newly presented omega who was already a prodigy, caught fire to a nearby weapons rack. The mage-knights supervising were quick to put it out with water magic, though Yuuri was unsure if the bows sitting on it would ever be salvaged. 

“Good,” Yuuri spoke when everyone calmed down, “We will work on that again soon. Remember, it’s all about your inner fire. Your passion.” 

Yuuri caught sight of Victor standing in a window. The alpha smirked and gave a summoning motion. Yuuri tried to hide his blush. 

“Thanks for coming today, everyone. Be here tomorrow at the same time. We will work on teleportation.” 

The omegas broke from their formation and began chatting with one another, excited about what they had learned that day. As he tried his best to pack up quickly, Yuuri was approached by Minako. 

“You’re doing great, your majesty,” she said to him with pride in her voice, “One day these omegas will be the best mages in Grande.” 

“Thanks. I have to-” 

“Will you help me set up for teleportation practice tomorrow? I plan on placing flags all around the city for them to find.”

“I’m afraid I can’t go into the city much anymore without a glamour. People recognize me and swarm.” 

“Ah, that’s too bad. Maybe I’ll force Yurio to do it.” 

“I really should be-” 

“Going?” Minako laughed and looked up to Victor in the open window, “Don’t have too much fun!” 

Yuuri was grateful that she understood as he ran into the castle. He knew exactly where Victor would be. Within minutes, he was under the doorway of the library, looking around excitedly for his Vitya. 

It didn’t take him long to find him as he was lounging in the reading area, reading a book titled “Children’s Magic.” Yuuri laughed at him and Victor looked up from his reading. 

“What’s so funny? I’m just reading.” 

“A children’s magic book?” 

Victor looked at the cover and blushed, “Maybe. It’s good to know!” 

Yurui smirked at his husband, “Well if that’s all you wanted then I’ll just be going-” 

Victor cut him off with a kiss that Yuuri instantly fell into. They both moaned as the kiss got deeper. When they finally stopped, their foreheads were touching and they breathed heavily. 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Victor whispered. 

“So now that you have, what are you going to do?” 

Victor pushed Yuuri down onto the reading table and got on top of him. He grabbed his chin and kissed him once again, this time with more passion. Yuuri laid there and kissed back eagerly, happy to satisfy his thirst for Victor. Victor ran his hands up Yuuri’s chest, bunching up his shirt fabric with it, and licked his stomach in a slow, sultry fashion. Yuuri looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, savoring each moment like it wouldn’t last forever. As it turned out, he was right to do that. 

“Woo!” a new voice called. 

Yuuri and Victor turned to see Chris standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

“Christophe!” Victor warned. 

“Alright, alright, don’t get upset, my friend! I was simply wondering if I could join-” 

Victor cut him off by throwing the copy of “Children’s Magic” at him. Chris ducked away from the doorway, trying not to get hit.

Yuuri sighed. Christophe would never let him live that down.

 

_________________

 

“Thank you for coming today, councilmembers,” Victor said in a sickeningly sweet voice as their visitors filed out of the meeting room. The old alphas and betas filed out of the room, each talking to one another rapidly. Not one of them said anything to Victor as they left, leaving their air of superiority behind them. Victor sighed and closed the door behind him before punching the wall next to him. Yuuri looked up at his husband from his spot at the head of the table. 

“Victor?” 

“...Yes?” 

“Please don’t punch walls, darling. You’ll break your hand.” 

“I don't care. Those council members are driving me insane.” 

“They just don’t respect you as a leader yet. You need to show them that you are in charge.” 

“How can I when they are just yelling over each other all the time?” Victor sat down next to Yuuri, “Father made it look so easy.”

“You’ll get there one day, I believe in you.” 

“And what about you?” 

“What about me?”

“They completely ignored everything you suggested! They hardly even let you talk! I swear if councilman Trevors spoke over you one more time-” 

“You would have done nothing. You know better than that. For now, let’s focus on getting you to earn their respect, then we can work on me. We won’t get anything done at all if they don’t believe in your ability to rule, and I can speak through you. Besides, many of the council members will be replaced in the next few years. I’ve heard good things about their replacements.” 

“You’re right… It just makes me so angry to see them treat you like that.” 

Yuuri smiled, “I know something that might make you feel better.” 

Victor got a look in his eyes that made Yuuri excited. He stayed still and let Victor come to him, and soon found himself laying on the meeting table with his arms pinned above his head. Victor leaned down and took a huge whiff of Yuuri’s scent and made a low sound that Yuuri couldn’t quite place. Sticking out his tongue tentatively, Victor licked a spot on Yuuri’s neck. The lick soon turned into a kiss that evolved into something more. Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding with a little sigh as Victor sucked on the spot. Once he seemed satisfied with the mark he had left, Victor used his free hand to move up Yuuri’s shirt as he aggressively kissed the omega. Yuuri had never seen Victor like this before, and it intrigued him. He didn’t have much time to think about it before Victor stood and began to remove his shirt. Yuuri tried to do the same but was stopped by the alpha. 

“I want to do it,” Victor said in a low voice. 

Yuuri shivered and laid down on his elbows as Victor undid the buttons of his shirt quickly. He helped Yuuri lift the shirt off of his arms and threw it aside, not caring for the expensive material. Victor reached for the waist of Yuuri’s pants when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. 

“... I’m not sure where they-OH MY GODS!” a voice shouted from the doorway.

Yurio stood agape with a confused Otabek behind him. Once he peered around the younger mage-knight’s head, he too stood in shock. 

“Yurio,” Victor started, “How are you-”

“Save it, old man. What are you doing!? I expect this from Victor, but Yuuri? I can’t believe this!” 

Yuuri blushed deeply as Yurio stormed out of the room. Otabek simply shook his head in an amused disappointment before following his dear friend. Yuuri looked to Victor, who had lost all of the dominance he had earlier. He had a mortified look on his face. The alpha looked around quickly and scrambled to get off Yuuri. He sighed in defeat. 

“We are never going to get to spend time together.”

Yuuri smiled, “I’m free after dinner.” 

Victor brightened up. It seemed like the thought of having Yuuri all to himself had made him regain his confidence. 

“Well, I’ll see you then, my dearest.” 

 

_______________________

 

Dinner couldn’t come soon enough. Yuuri waded through his duties with an airy head, just waiting for the moment that he and Victor could spend some time alone together. 

When dinner finally arrived, Yuuri shifted anxiously in his seat. Victor, who sat next to him at the head of the table, seemed to be feeling the same way. The couple kept stealing glances at one another, unable to focus properly on their meal. Alcandor and Eden seemed blissfully unaware as they were enjoying the retired life with one another, and Balan was mostly just playing with his food.

“Balan, darling,” Yuuri scolded, “please eat your food.” 

“But I’m not hungry!” 

“You would be hungry if you stopped stealing all the sweets from the kitchen,” Victor added.

“Grandfather said I could!” 

Yuuri and Victor looked to Eden, who just laughed. 

“Can you blame me? He’s my only grandson! I just have to spoil him!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. Victor took a large swig of his wine. 

“But, you know, I would definitely love some more grandchildren. 

Victor spit out his drink. 

“Victor?” Alcandor asked, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Victor. I want more grandchildren to spoil.”

Victor shook his head in amusement, “If you’ll excuse me, I believe I shall retire to my room.” 

Victor got up from his spot and left the dining room as the whole family looked after him. Once he was gone, everyone looked at Yuuri who still had a blush on his face from Eden’s comments. 

“I-I should go with him,” he hurried out, “To make sure he’s alright.” 

Yuuri scrambled out of the room, almost tripping on the way out. As he left, he heard Balan complaining about wanting to go to his room as well and Alcandor telling him to finish his food. 

When Yuuri got to their room, he slowly shut the door behind him. When he turned around, Victor was there. He grabbed Yuuri and pulled him into a kiss. It felt magical. Like finally drinking water after weeks of thirst. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close. Once they pulled away, Victor spoke in a soft voice. 

“Father wants grandchildren? Why don’t we give him some?” 

The rest of the night was spent in blissful ecstasy, a time that Yuuri would never ever want to forget. The wait was worth it to be with Victor, his one true love and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this because sexy-ish scenes are the hardest for me to write and I had to do it FOUR times in this. Like I am just a pure little lesbean and it's difficult. Anyway, here's your gift for waiting so long! 
> 
> Also *slaps book* if you like mage!Yuui and prince!Victor then boy do I have some good news for you! I started a new fic called "Our Future in the Stars" that has those elements in it and is sprinkled with Cinderella! I would love it if you gave it a shot! Thanks as always for being amazing <3


End file.
